Affection Born
by Jen23
Summary: A ONE SHOT - It takes place during Episode 22, "BreakThrough! Warrior's Strong Ties".


_Author's note: I know it's been taking me longer than normally to update,"Shaking up the Neo-Japan Team" -However, since I did just update it, I decided to write this little one-shot that's been in my mind for quite awhile. It has nothing to do with my other fics, and it's short. _

_Also, I got this idea while watching, **Episode 22 – "Break Through! Warrior's Strong Ties". **It's just something that Domon and Rain could have been thinking, added with what they had said, and I also added a little scene at the end. (What made me want to write this one shot even more was the next episode -when Rain transferred the Shining Gundam's data to the Burning Gundam. Then - I thoroughly enjoyed when Domon finally got to Neo-Hong Kong; the warmth on his face and in his voice when he placed his hands on Rain's shoulders and apologized to her for making her worry over him.) I hope that you all enjoy it._

**Affection Born **

Though Domon Kasshu had been quite rude and down right cold for the most part since Rain Mikamura had been reunited with him to be his partner for Neo-Japan, he was being anything but that with her now. The two adults, who were once childhood friends, were working quite well together as they repaired the Shining Gundam so that he, or rather so that they could go to the finals in Neo-Hong Kong.

Feeling quite weak while burning up with a fever, the head mechanic continued to instruct the fighter on just what to do, and he did as he was told without a complaint, or his familiar, disgusted grunting. Caring a great deal for him more than he knew, the concerned female wanted to get the fighter to the finals to do what he had set out to do, which was for one to win the championship so that his father could be freed.

For the past half an hour, Rain had really only heard Domon's voice responding to her instructions while she watched their hands working together as she handed him things and pointed out others for him to do. However, upon suddenly looking up to see his face, she saw an expression there she never expected to. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew that _he _actually had a look of concern for her on his face. Though she was sick and what they were doing was very important, she began to feel a warm feeling in her heart. No one could tell her that it wasn't compassion she saw in his honest, brown eyes. And never before had she been able to look into his serious eyes as deeply as he was letting her now. Though she wasn't sure just what, she could see that she meant _something_ to him. Earlier when he had grabbed her into his arms around her waist so that she wouldn't fall from the gundam down to the ground, she knew she'd never forget just how worried he sounded when he discovered she was sick while he continued to hold her. And now remembering made her look away from him so that he wouldn't see the blush she felt coming on. The redness on her face only deepened as she recalled how worried he seemed when he had later found her passed out in the gundam. There was such sincere concern in his voice when _he _had actually admitted that her condition was scaring him. _You're scaring me, Rain._

Domon was relieved when Rain turned her face away from his because of the many strange things that had begun to run through his mind; thoughts he had never had before. As he began to do what he had been instructed on the gundam, he tried to forget how drawn he had just felt to Rain's blue eyes; the same beautiful eyes that he had seen just about every day when he was younger till the time he was ten years of age. No way in the world was he going to admit to her that he had just been tempted to use the end of his red sash to wipe some of the sweat on her face away that her fever had caused. Wishing he could shake off how she had him feeling, he began to realize that this wasn't the first time that he felt such affection; such strong feelings for _her_. He couldn't help but wonder why he felt this way in her presence more so than not, and why he'd always fight the feelings away by being rude.

Before when Rain had insisted that _she_ fix the Shining gundam, Domon couldn't help but wonder if there was something more behind her words – that only she could repair it properly. Was that really the reason, or did she want to stay with him so badly that she was willing to put her health in danger? Whatever it was, he knew had anyone else been his gundam mechanic, he would have demanded the person to fix it, sick or not. But with Rain, he had actually insisted on doing it himself. Bravely on his part, he had covered her small hand with his gloved one, and while holding it, he reminded her of when she helped him use the Shining finger against Master Asia. Though it would be forever in his memory, he didn't say that he'd never forget how she refused to leave him then, but he did say that it was his turn to help her. He had used the calmest voice she had ever heard him use when he suggested the idea that he fix the gundam while she instructed him on just what to do. The surprised female couldn't help but agree with his plan because of the rare softness in his voice and in his eyes. She was pleased to find that there was kindness beneath all of his grief; that he could be gentle when the time called for it. Rather than arguing like they often did, they had agreed to fix the Shining Gundam together.

It was just after Rain asked Domon a favor that he felt quite a connection to her like he had as a child, but even more so now. Her favor was that where ever he went, she wanted to go with him because she wanted to be with him. Feeling his heart pound from her words, he had been beyond just taken aback. He had been just about speechless, except for saying her name while he stared back at her wondering just what she meant. Never had someone; a woman, made him feel this way before. She then stated that the gundam belonged to both of them, and with a smile he admitted it was true as if it was a favorite toy of theirs like some when they were younger. Neither admitted out loud that the gundam was even more precious because of the other's involvement.

As time went on while the two repaired what was so important to each of them, Rain continued to nod her head yes to Domon each time he looked to her to make sure that he was following her instructions correctly. The head mechanic found it easy to ignore how drained she felt since she was more overwhelmed with another feeling; one her heart never felt quite so strong before. It was a nice, calm yet exciting feeling all at once; one much stronger than what she had felt when she had first met and fallen for her ex, Saette.

Later in the Shining Gundam while holding a passed out Rain in his arms once again, Domon let Nastasha of Neo-Russia know that the repairs were complete. And though Schwartz instructed the Shuffle Alliance and their crews to head to Neo-Hong Kong for the finals, the King of Hearts already had his mind set on staying to settle his business with Master Asia. However, there was something Domon knew he had to take care of first as he looked down at his partner. Careful not to be seen by the enemy, he then began to carry the beautiful female in his arms to somewhere she'd be safe.

Though he had no experience with women, and he didn't quite understand his feelings just yet, it came naturally to _even_ him to hold her tenderly as he walked. Despite the fact that he had kept his feelings for her locked down deep inside of himself, he held her close against his chest; looking the part of a man in love.

After being asked to safely bring Rain to Neo-Hong Kong, Nastasha of Neo-Russia pointed out a cot on her plane that Domon could lay the sleeping woman on. The Neo-Russian woman's eyes then followed the King of Hearts to the cot, and she watched when he reached it and then just stood there holding his partner. He looked reluctant to lay Rain down, as if he really didn't want to part from her.

Staring at her beauty, and wishing he could see her eyes before he left, he thought, _Rain, I'm sorry that I'm not keeping the favor you asked. I really wish you could stay with me, but I can't risk you getting any sicker. I…I…need you._

Ever so slowly, Domon bent down and then laid her on the cot. Carefully, he then pulled the white sheet over her and though hesitantly at first, he then let his hand brush her hair off of her forehead. _I'll meet you in Neo-Hong Kong, Rain._

Minutes later in his fight suit in the Shining Gundam, Domon could see Rain's flushed face through the window her cot was next to. _Get better, Rain, _he thought almost regretting leaving her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_I hope y'all liked it. Posting one-shots for some reason makes me nervous. I would love to know what you think. Thanks._

_Jen_


End file.
